Reila ou Reita?
by HarukaWR
Summary: A emoção de um grande show, Ruki acaba se empolgando d e fazendo o que não deve... E agora? Como ficará sua relação com Reita?Casal: Ruki x Reita, Aoi x Uruha e Kai x ?
1. Kissu

Capitulo 1 - Kissu

-Prontos senhores, podem testar os instrumentos.

Logo um a um Começam a tocar, Reita é o primeiro e logo as guitarras começaram a dar seus primeiros sinais de vida, Kai não perde tempo e começa a acompanhar, por ultimo, Ruki começa a cantar... Tudo estava pronto para o show desta noite.

-Vamos comer algo e nos arrumar pro show! –Falou Aoi todo animado com o primeiro show no Brasil.

Todos seguiram em direção ao camarim, lá se depararam com um belo banquete e os trajes pendurados. Todos se sentaram e começaram a comer, Aoi e Uruha não perderam tempo e começaram a falar besteiras, contar piadas e sempre tirando uma com a cara de alguém.

-Reita, você tem que deixar de ser tão macho no palco! Vou te agarrar hoje!

-Ah não Aoi, você vai ser meu!

-Vocês dois só falam besteiras! Pensem em tocar depois em performances! Não concorda Ruki?

-Pois é! Não é só das atitudes que é feita à banda a musica também conta!

-Ah Ruki, você sempre concorda com o Reita, nem levo mais em conta o que você fala!

Ao escutar o comentário de Uruha, Ruki ficou levemente vermelho, ele nem tinha idéia por que, mas ficou. Kai somente observava tudo o que acontecia.

-Bem, vou tomar banho.

-Quer companhia Rei-chan?

-Sai pra lá Uruha! Se você aparecer no banheiro, vou te bater tanto que o show terá que ser cancelado!

-Aiai.. o Rei-chan ta de TPM hoje...

-Né? Mas eu deixo você tomar banho comigo.

-Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo... –Ao falar isso o vocalista se levantou e foi verificar, mais uma vez a ordem das musicas a serem cantadas, pegou a lista e as letras e se jogou no sofá vago longe dos guitarras qu como sempre, estavam muito alegres e barulhentos, Ruki passou os olhos pela sala procurando Kai que já não estava mais sentado e sim falando ao telefone com alguém, ele andava muito misterioso com suas ligações ultimamente.

-AIIEE!!

Reita sai só de toalha todo molhado do banheiro, Ruki não pode evitar de reparar o belo corpo do amigo, mas saiu do transe ao ouvir as risadas de Aoi e Uruha que haviam desligado o aquecedor e congelado o banho de Reita.

-Liga isso de novo!

-Ta, ta... Já estou ligando, mas como você não deixou eu entrar com você eu tinha que te tirar de lá para ver você assim! HAHAHAHAA!

-Realmente Rei-chan, você fica lindo assim! Porque não toca assim no show hoje?

-Claro, e vocês poderiam se vestir um de bolo de arroz e outro de empregada, íamos ficar todos lindos no palco.

-Não é que é uma boa idéia? O que você acha Aoi?

-Sem duvida, você de empregada ia ficar muito lindo!

Reita desiste de discutir com os dois e decide voltar ao seu banho, depois disso tudo correu normalmente, todos se arrumaram e já estavam prontos para o primeiro show tão longe de casa.

Estava na hora, a musica de abertura já começara, a banda começa a entrar e aos poucos vão tomando seus lugares.

-Vamos mostrar pra esse povo o que é j-rock ao vivo!

Depois de Uruha pronunciar tais palavras eles começam a tocar Nausea & Shudder. Ruki se impressionou com a animação da platéia, não parava de compará-la com a platéia nipônica, que era sempre tão quieta e organizada, que só participava quando lhe era pedido, ali não, a platéia estava participando do show a cada minuto. "Que povo mais feliz!" O publico ia a loucura a cada performance yaoi dada no palco. Tudo estava ótimo platéia animada, banda super animada nada poderia dar errado no show.

Ruki viu Reita se aproximar, o vocal passou seu braço por traz do pescoço do baixista e se apoiou, com isso a platéia começou a gritar "Kissu! Kisssu!'' e envolvido pela animação da platéia, eu foria do show ou só pelo seu sentimento escondido, Ruki puxa o rosto de Reita em sua direção e o beija. O baixista chegou a errar umas notas causadas pelo susto que levou, logo se afastou do baixinho e foi para o seu canto.

"Droga, por que fui fazer aquilo? Droga... O Reita não vai me perdoar!" Esses eram os pensamentos que ecoavam na mente do vocal durante todo o show, sempre dando uma olhada para ver como estava o Reita.


	2. Ai

n/a: Muhaha!! Querem saber com quem o Kai fika falando no telefone diariamente? xD Eu não vou contar! Lalalalala!!! xD Quem sabe nesse capitulo eu não revelo! xP Agora aproveitem o segundo capitulo que é tão inútil quanto o primeiro! xD

Agora uma coisa importante, cometi um erro de digitação no capitulo anterior o "euforia" saiu separado e faltou um "ou pela" também... mas vocês entenderam xD

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 2 – Ai

-O que foi aquilo no palco? Vocês exageraram nas performances! Tem idéia do escândalo que isso pode dar na mídia?

O empresário da banda não parava de dar broncas desde que o show acabara, mas Ruki nem estava ligando, ele não conseguia parar de se preocupar com Reita que ainda não tinha pronunciado uma palavra desde o termino do show. O que se passava na cabeça de seu amigo agora que ele descobrira o sentimento que sempre guardou muito bem, será que seria desprezado? Seria um risco para a banda?

-Calma, foi ima performance no palco, não vai ter nenhuma grande repercussão, só uma performance exagerada que o Ruki decidiu fazer a pedido da platéia, nada de mais.

As primeiras palavras que Reita pronunciara penetraram como uma espada em Ruki, "performance exagerada? É isso que ele acha?", de certo modo era algo bom, então Reita não tinha descobertos seus sentimentos, ou será que tinha? E isso era uma rejeição. Ruki passou a noite perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Ruki-chan, hora de acordar!

-Estamos entrando!

-AIE!! –Grita Ruki quando Aoi e Uruha pulam na cama em que dormia.

-Então? Vai falar com o Reita hoje? Ontem vocês ficaram fugindo um do outro.

-Hoje você se declara de vez né?

-Aff... Vocês vieram me atormentar? Saiam daqui agora! Vou tomar um chuveiro, depois falo com vocês.

Os dois guitarristas saíram do quarto enquanto o Ruki seguia para o seu banho. "E agora? Como encararei o Reita?" Ainda perdido em pensamentos desceu para o café e encontrou todos já se alimentando.

-Ruki, venha ver como o café da manha desse país é estranho!

Aoi, Uruha e Kai pareciam muito entretidos com o café.

-Falta arroz! Cadê o meu arroz!

-Calma Uruha, você não vai morrer se comer pão e tomar um café uma vez na vida! Ah... Bom dia Ruki!

-Bom dia Kai, bom dia povo.

-Senta ai! Vem comer um pão com manteiga! E iremos almoçar uma feijoada hoje! –Disse Aoi todo feliz.

-Como assim? Não íamos embora agora cedo?

-Pois é, mais o Aoi torrou a paciência do Sr. Empresário, ai ele deixou passarmos a tarde aqui.

-Ah, Reita, você queria perder essa oportunidade única de conhecer uma praia brasileira cheia de mulheres de biquínis minúsculos?

-E não se esqueça da feijoada!

-Nossa, só vocês mesmo! Bem, agora vou fazer um telefonema, Ruki, depois que você terminar o café vamos dar um passeio pela praia?

-Tudo bem Kai!

E lá foi Kai para seu canto falar ao telefone, a curiosidade para saber com quem tanto ele falava só aumentava, será que ele arrumara uma namorada e não havia contado a ninguém? Mas o que isso importava agora? Ele deveria dizer algo ao Reita, mas o que deveria ser dito?

-Reita...

-Sim?

As palavras saíram de sua boca mesmo antes de pensar em algo a ser dito. O negocio agora era puxar um assunto.

-Então? Gostou da comida daqui?

-Sim, é algo bem diferente do que comemos. E, Ruki, não precisa se preocupar, não estou irritado pelo acontecimento de ontem. Sei que foi coisa do momento.

-Ah, ok!

-Ei, Ruki, vamos?

-Ah, claro!

Ruki se levanta e vai saindo do hotel junto de Kai. A brisa do lado de fora era realmente muito boa, agora Ruki estava parcialmente contente, o clima ruim não existia e a historia teve um fim, mas no fundo ele queria um fim diferente, queria que Reita tivesse revelado algum sentimento por ele, queria estar agora caminhando pela praia não com o Kai, não que não gostasse da companhia do amigo, mas não podia deixar de sonhar em ter Reita ao seu lado, caminhando pela areia só de sunga.

Kai parou e sentou numa mesinha de um quiosque e ficou tentando pedir uma água, mas infelizmente o dono do quiosque não parecia entender uma palavra, mas com muita persistência ele conseguiu.

-Ruki, o que você fará agora?

-Em? Do que você está falando?

-De seus sentimentos pelo Reita... E não adianta me dizer que isso é mentira! Desde o dia que entrei na banda, eu percebi que você olhava o Reita diferente. Eu acho que se você não falar nada, ele nunca irá reparar no que você sente.

-Kai... Como... Eu... Isso...

-Ruki, eu sei que você gosta dele, também sei que você quer que ele corresponda esse sentimento, então vá falar com ele.

-Você quer que ele diga tudo na lata?

Ruki e Kai se assustam ao escutar a voz de Aoi, o guitarrista estava sentado na mesa ao lado junto do Uruha.

-Há quanto tempo estão ai?

-Desde que você estava brincando de mímico com o dono da venda! Hahaha! Estava muito engraçado!

-Kai, ainda bem que você não decidiu ser mímico! Ia morrer de fome!

-Há-Há... Muito engraçado Uru...

-Mas voltando ao assunto importante... – diz Aoi enquanto ele e o outro guitarrista puxam uma cadeira para se sentar junto a eles. – Não creio que ele deva chegar e falar na lata, o Reita pode reagir mal a isso...

-Concordo com você! Mas o Reita até que teve uma reação boa, você não acha?

-Sem duvida você está certo, Uru. Se ele tivesse ficado bravo seria um grande problema...

-Ei! Querem parar de ficar discutindo a minha vida como se eu não estivesse aqui? E afinal, quem disse que eu gosto do Reita?

-Ah.. Ta estampado na sua testa! Alem do mais, aposto que a musica "Reila" o correto seria Reita, não?

-Como assim?! Você surtou Aoi! –Ruki estava ficando vermelho com essa conversa, como que todos eles sabiam do seu sentimento, que estava tão secretamente escondido? E como conseguiram perceber que a musica "Reila" fora feita pensando em Reita? Será que a sua inspiração para a musica também sabia de tudo?

-Ruki, se você não assumir como posso te ajudar? Posso te dar umas dicas!

-Uru-chan, você está muito convencido...

-Ah... Não fale assim, afinal fui EU que te conquistei, lembra? –Uruha passava os dedos no cabelo do moreno enquanto pronunciava isso com uma voz sedutora.

-Em?! Vocês são um casal de verdade?!

-Ué.. Desde quando falamos que era de mentira? – Aoi com cara de espanto, como se fosse um absurdo ele não saber.

-Meu deus! Até eu sabia! Ruki você e o Reita são realmente muito lerdos. Em falar nisso, vocês dois o deixaram sozinho?

-Ele falou que ia para a academia do hotel malhar, ai decidimos vir correndo atrás de vocês! Mas então Ruki, vai querer a ajuda do Uru-chan ou posso levá-lo embora?

-Uruha, será que... Você poderia me ajudar?

-Clarooo!!! Vou fazer umas ligações e amanha meu palno entrará em ação!

-E qual seria ele?

-Calma Kai! Tudo ao seu tempo! Venha Aoi! Preciso de sua ajuda!

Dizendo isso Uruha agarra o braço de Aoi e vai o arrastando em direção ao hotel. Kai e Ruki ficaram olhando com aquela cara de espanto, tentando imaginar o que o guitarrista estaria aprontando.

-Já estou me arrependendo de ter pedido ajuda a ele.

-Mas o que realmente importa é que o primeiro obstáculo foi vencido, você finalmente admitiu o que sente... Então? Vamos dar um mergulho antes de voltarmos para o hotel?

-Ah claro...

Menos um obstáculo? Será? Poderia ele conseguir ser amado pelo baixista que nunca tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse nele alem de uma boa amizade?


	3. Camarão

n/a: Ahhhhh!! . ' Não me batam pela minha lerdeza em falar algo útil... -.- É bem provável que essa fic tenha muitos capítulos xD Então vão se acostumando com a minha presença! Hahahaa!! Outra coisa, vocês nunca saberão o que o Reita está pensando, porque assim perderia a graça! U.Ú E valeu povo do orkut! Fico feliz de saber que vocês estão gostando das poucas piadas que coloquei até agora \o\ Agora, sem mais enrolação o capitulo 3!

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 3 – Camarão

De volta ao hotel todos já estavam sentados esperando a bendita feijoada que Aoi tinha cismado em comer. Kai e Ruki se sentam e logo a comida chega.

-Espero que isso seja bom, se não você comerá tudo sozinho! –Ameaçou Reita enquanto olhava o estranho prato que servia.

Do nada o Sr. Empresário surge.

-Quem foi que contou para o Miyavi que estávamos com uns dias de folga?

-AHHH!!! –Gritaram todos

-Quando você vai parar de chegar do nada? Assim você mata alguém de susto.

-Matarei todos! E começarei por você mesmo, Takashima! Alguém contou para o Miyavi e o empresário dele quer que toquemos com ele num show amanha em Tokyo, e a direção do PSC pediu que, por pura e espontânea pressão aceitássemos o convite dele.

-Serio?

-Muito serio, Uke-sama.

-Então assim que acabarem de comer essa coisa, vão arrumar suas malas, pois o vôo é em duas horas! -E assim o Sr. Empresário, morrendo de raiva, some novamente entre o grupo de turismo que saia do hotel naquele momento.

Ruki sabia que isso deveria fazer parte do plano sem noção que o Uruha bolara, mas tinha até medo de perguntar a finalidade daquilo.

Agora todos comiam a feijoada, que no fim das contas, não era ruim como sua aparência sugeria. Ao fim do emocionante almoço todos foram para seus quartos, tomaram banho, arrumaram as malas e seguiram para o aeroporto, onde tiveram uma certa dificuldade para embarcar, já que Ruki decidiu que ele deveria pedir as informações com seu ótimo inglês, mas no fim o Sr. Empresário mandou que ele ficasse calado e o deixasse resolver tudo. Já no avião, eles se acomodaram de acordo com seus números de poltronas, Aoi, Uruha e Kai numa fileira e atrás, Reita e Ruki.

"Será que isso também é coisa do Uruha? Já que afinal não tem ninguém na cadeira que sobra..." Ruki ficou pensando nisso um bom tempo durante o vôo até que Reita decidiu dar sinal de vida.

-Vai ficar calado a viagem toda?

-Em?

-Eu já disse que não tem problema. Não precisa ficar sem falar comigo.

-Ah, desculpa, é que eu estive pensando...

-Em que?

O amigo agora estava ao seu lado, perguntando uma resposta que só poderia ser "você" , mas o que deveria dizer? Reita começou a se aproximar de Ruki, e o vocalista começava a ficar vermelho com a proximidade dos rostos.

-Você pegou muito sol, está parecendo um camarãozinho.

Ao dizer isso Reita fez um cafuné no "camarãozinho", colocou seus fones e adormeceu, com isso a sua cabeça caiu no ombro de Ruki, que acabou ficando mais vermelho. Percebendo o silencio atrás, Aoi e Uruha se viram para olhar.

-Ele durmiu? Em camarãozinho?

-Hahahahaha! Não seja mal com ele, Uruha, só pelo fato dele se baixinho e vermelho!

-Aff... Vão se pegar no banheiro do avião e me deixem...

-Iremos, mas deixe ficar de noite. Assim o movimento diminui... Somos mais discretos que você, camarãozinho-kun! Hahahaha!

-Aoi, vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

-Ah... Antes que eu esqueça, você está me devendo uma passagem de avião, eu comprei o bilhete da cadeira ao lado. – Diz Uruha com um grande sorriso no rosto. –Toma, pode ficar de lembrança do grande amigo que sou! Não me esqueça de me chamar para padrinho no dia do casamento!

-Parem de falar tanta besteira!

-Em? Por que tanto barulho?

-Nada não Reita, volte a dormir...

-Você deveria fazer o mesmo Uruha!

-Tudo bem camarãozinho-kun!

Depois disso o vôo seguiu tranqüilo, novamente o Reita escorregou para cima do Ruki enquanto dormia e novamente ele se tornou um camarãozinho! Mas ele não podia negar que a idéia de ter o baixista durmindo em seu ombro o deixava feliz, ainda mais porque era o único momento que ele parecia uma pessoa venerável, tranqüila, dava um ar de inocência a ele.

Finalmente após muitas horas de viagem e de Aoi e Uruha falando besteiras, finalmente eles conseguem chegar em Tokyo, lá a imprensa toda já estava aposta para entrevistar a banda, todos perguntavam como tinha sido descobrir que sua musica tinha atravessado o globo, como era o publico de lá e por que o Ruki beijou o Reita? E mais uma vez o Sr. Empresário surge do nada com um grande numero de seguranças para levá-los até o carro. Isso foi um alivio para Ruki que não tinha a menor idéia do que responder para os malucos da imprensa!

-Que confusão vocês me arrumam! Depois desse show daremos uma entrevista, viu? E é bom vocês dois darem uma resposta que acalme os nervos desses loucos!

-Calma Sr. Empresário! Está tudo bem, você verá!

-Mas então? Como será o show? E onde ficaremos hospedados? – perguntou Kai, que, na opinião de Ruki, parecia um pouco nervoso com o show.

-Bem, vocês ficarão na cobertura de um hotel próximo ao local do show, a cobertura só tem três quartos e vocês terão que dividi-los e mais o Miyavi.

-Aoi, você dorme comigo! –Fala Uruha pulando no pescoço do outro guitarrista.

-E precisava anunciar isso? É claro que você vai dormir comigo.

Chegando ao hotel eles já foram direto para a cobertura, porque a imprensa parecia ter aprendido a mesma técnica de teleporte que o Sr. Empresário, todos já estavam lá para tentar arrumar as respostas das perguntas feitas no aeroporto.

-Nossa, vocês estão muito populares em?

-Culpa do camarãozinho-kun!

-Quem Uru?

-O metro e meio do Ruki! –falou Uruha enquanto se apoiava na cabeça do cantor baixinho. Ruki estava novamente ficando vermelho, mas dessa vez de raiva, afinal, não era culpa dele ter apenas 1,62 de altura!

-Mas então, estão com fome?

-Nada, já comemos no avião, estou mais interessado em tomar um banho e ir dormir!

-Concordo com o Reita! Vamos para nossos quartos! Eu e Aoi, Kai e Miyavi, Reita e Camarãozinho-kun!

-Certo! Então boa noite! –disse Miyavi arrastando o baterista que estava um pouco vermelho pelo braço. Mas Ruki não estava muito interessado nisso agora, ele dividiria o quarto com Reita, será que Uruha esperava que ele fizesse algo agora?

-Então Ruki, vamos para o quarto?

-Ah, sim...

E assim os dois seguiram em direção ao luxuoso quarto.

**Continua!**  
n/a: Muhahaha!! Querem saber o motivo da minha pausa aqui? xD Porque sou má xD  
Mas para compensar o próximo capitulo será yaoi lemon, totalmente dispensável para a historia xD Mas farei a alegria dos fans d lemon antes q eles me batam!

p.s.: Odeio feijoada

p.s.2: Tambem não gosto de camarão! A não ser que seja o Ruki! \o\


	4. Moi Moi Yaoi

**n/a**: Finalmente o capitulo está pronto xD E informo, ele não é realmente necessário para a historia então quem não gostar de LEMON pode esperar o próximo xD

Outra coisinha! MNT obrigada Tamy-Chan por me ajudar xD você escreveu o capitulo praticamente sozinhaa!! " Então sem mais demoras...

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 4 – Moi Moi Yaoi

Aoi e Uruha estavam em seu quarto preparando um banho de banheira que tomariam juntos.

-Venha Aoi, a banheira já encheu!

-Estou indo meu senhor das trevas!

-Em? Que apelido é esse?

-Você me assusta as vezes. Como conseguiu juntar todos em casais?

-Fácil eu pedi que todos os hotéis reacusassem nosso pedido para ficar e pedi para esse falar que só tinha essa cobertura privada! Claro que dei um bônus para todos!

-E todo o dinheiro está sendo tirado da conta do Ruki que ainda não se tocou que seu cartão de credito sumiu! Inclusive o bilhete de avião que tive que comprar para eles se sentarem sozinhos!

-Coitado! Você vai levá-lo a falência!

-Pode ser... Mas ele terá o Reita!! E se não funcionar, eu indenizo ele!

-Hahaha! Ok! Agora abre um espaço nessa banheira que tou entrando!

Enquanto Aoi e Kai se divertiam na banheira, Kai e Miyavi estavam sentados na cama de casal de seu quarto.

-Que bom ver você Kai! Já estava com saudades! Quando Uruha me ligou me pedindo que eu falasse com o meu empresário fiquei tão feliz!

-O que ele te prometeu em troca? Eu te conheço, você não faria nada de graça!

-Ele me prometeu você por uma noite! E aqui está você! Como ele sabia que estamos nos falando?

-Provável que ele tenha grampeado meu telefone celular... Ultimamente não duvido de nada vindo dele!

-Isso não importa muito, afinal, ele cumpriu sua promessa e agora você está aqui comigo. –Diz Miyavi e em seguida dando um belo sorriso fazendo com que Kai fique com vergonha. Ele não podia negar de que estava adorando a idéia de ficar ali ao lado do amigo, que desde o PSCTour tinha começado a sentir algo diferente. –Kai...

-Sim?

-Você gosta de mim?

-Em?!

O baterista levou um susto com a pergunta e ainda ficou mais vermelho que antes, afinal, que pergunta ela aquela que ele estava lhe fazendo? E que resposta ele esperava? Kai não parava de olhar para o rosto de seu amigo que estava prendendo seu cabelo comprido que parecia um tipo de moicano. Ao terminar ele começou a se aproximar, fazendo com que Kai se inclinasse para trás,numa tentativa de se afastar,porém Miyavi estava praticamente em cima dele a essa altura.

-Miyavi! O que você está fazendo?!

-Kai... Você gosta de mim?

-Do q.. que você está falando?

-Eu gosto de você... Eu gosto muito de você, sempre gostei...

Ao terminar essas palavras, Miyavi beija o baterista que estava ainda tentando acreditar no que ouvira. Ele não teve tempo de reagir, e na verdade duvidava que o faria se o cantor se ajeitava melhor no espaço que a cama oferecia, Kai passou a retribuir o beijo, percebendo que um calor estranho tomava conta de si, e isso ele tinha certeza não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura do quarto.

Miyavi parou de beijá-lo e passou a encarar o rosto do outro, vermelho, os lábios levemente abertos, e agora ele podia reparar, o peito subia e descia, como resultado da falta de ar que o beijo intenso causara.

Kai sentia que esse era o momento certo pra revelar ao outro o que nem ele mesmo tinha certeza, até agora, ou melhor, o que ele não tinha tido coragem de admitir.

-Eu também Miyavi, eu também gosto muito de você.

E dizendo isso o baterista tomou coragem e aproximou o rosto do outro novamente, tocando de leve os lábios, apenas para logo em seguida aprofundar novamente o beijo, fazendo com que algo dentro dele queimasse, e a necessidade de se livrar daquelas roupas fosse enorme, elas pareciam extremamente incomodas naquele instante.

Miyavi percebeu a inquietação do outro e apoiou o corpo em uma mão, colocando a outra por dentro da camiseta de Kai, apertando de leve a barriga, sentindo, passeando até um mamilo, arrancando um gemido satisfeito do outro.

Apesar de estar gostando Kai não poderia achar mais estranha à situação, mas nem por isso ele não iria aproveitar.

Com as costas apoiadas na cama, o baterista passou a explorar o corpo do cantor, que parou de beijá-lo para lhe lançar um sorriso cheio de malícia.

Aquilo não intimidou Kai, que começou a puxar a camisa do outro para cima, a fim apressar a coisas, o calor e a língua de Miyavi em seu pescoço o fizeram se sentir a pessoa mais desesperada, simplesmente porque ele precisava sentir o outro ainda mais perto.

Miyavi não se fez de desentendido, e com uma habilidade espantosa os livrou de quase toda roupa, deixando apenas as roupas íntimas,arrancando cada vez mais gemidos do outro,pela pressão exercida, pelas carícias, e as vezes até pelas mordidas que ele lhe dava no pescoço, no ombro, aonde alcançasse.

Kai passou os olhos pelo peito nu do outro, sorrindo ao tocar a mão direita nas tatuagens.

-Gosta?

Kai suspirou e balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, ele tinha certeza que se abrisse a boca para responder soltaria mais um gemido, e aquilo o estava deixando envergonhado já.

Miyavi começou a descer os beijos, traçando um caminho invisível pelo peito do outro, que agarrava as mãos fortemente aos lençóis, como se fosse cair de algum lugar se soltasse as mãos.

Kai apertou os olhos, e mordeu o lábio inferior, em antecipação ao que ele imaginou que fosse acontecer.

O cantor sorrindo e nunca tirando os olhos do outro, abaixou a última peça de roupa que o cobria, a mão direita tocando com cuidado a ereção.

-Kai?

O baterista abriu os olhos entendendo o pedido, e corou ainda mais quando o olhar cruzou com o de Miyavi.

-Eu quero que você veja isso.-E antes que Kai pudesse se perguntar qualquer coisa seus olhos se arregalaram, simplesmente porque ele não podia acreditar que Miyavi ia **mesmo** fazer isso.

Mas ele ia, e o baterista não pode contar um gemido mais alto quando a língua do outro percorreu por toda a superfície do seu membro, e aqueles lábios que mais cedo o beijavam, agora depositavam suas carícias em outra parte muito sensível, o geladinho do piercing tornando tudo ainda melhor.

Miyavi teria sorrido, se pudesse, mas as mãos de Kai em seus cabelos o incentivando a continuar era tudo o que ele queria, e nada poderia ser melhor, bom, poderia, e ainda seria.

-Miyavi! Ah...eu...

O cantor sabia o que o outro ia dizer, e parou o que estava fazendo, levantando-se rapidamente,apenas para também se livrar da última peça, que ainda o incomodava, e esticar a mão até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, pegando um pote pequeno.

Kai não era bobo, sabia o que viria a seguir, e não sabia para onde olhar quando vislumbrou a excitação do companheiro, mas decidiu que era melhor deixar que tudo acontecesse de forma natural, ele estava gostando muito do resultado das coisas até agora.

Miyavi deitou-se novamente por cima do outro, beijando-lhe novamente, passando a mão carinhosamente por seu rosto.

Kai deu um grito alto, e as mãos apertaram forte as costas do cantor,quando um dedo lambuzado por uma substância gelada forçaram a sua entrada.

Ele sabia que seria assim, então não reclamou, mas a careta de dor foi inevitável quando um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro.

Miyavi apoiou-se na cama, meio sentado, de forma que enquanto seus dedos brincavam dentro de Kai, ele podia usar a outra mão para acariciar o membro, tentando assim diminuir o incomodo.

Após um tempo Kai só tentava imaginar porque nunca tinha feito algo assim, porque era muito, muito bom, e ele não tinha mais vergonha de gemer alto, porque algo assim não podia ser controlado.

Quando Miyavi percebeu que o outro estava relaxado o bastante ele cessou o trabalho das duas mãos, e sem nunca deixar de encarar o baterista nos olhos, posicionou o próprio membro, que pedia por alívio, na entrada de Kai, que inconscientemente prendeu o ar e tombou a cabeça para trás quando se sentiu ser invadido.

Miyavi afastou bem as pernas do outro, e se apoiou novamente sobre ele, mas não deitando completamente.

Kai ainda mantinha uma expressão de dor no rosto, mas o cantor não estava se movimentando, esperando o momento certo que o outro fosse se acostumar com a sensação nova.

Leves movimentos foram iniciados pelos dois, e agora Kai não fechava mais os olhos pela dor, e sim exclusivamente pelo prazer.

Agora Miyavi também se permitia gemer,a sensação de estar dentro da pessoa que mais gostava era inexplicável, e ele duvidada que pudesse se controlar por muito tempo nesse ritmo dolorosamente lento.

-Mais...Mais rápido.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos Kai pediu, e Miyavi não pensou duas vezes em atender, e começou a acelerar as estocadas, indo cada vez mais fundo, arrancando gritos altos do baterista quando acertava o ponto certo.

Quando os movimentos ficaram ainda mais desesperados, e ele percebeu que chegaria ao ápice, Miyavi ergueu o tronco e voltou a bombear o membro de Kai.

Recebendo tanta estimulação o menor logo chegou ao clímax e suspirou aliviado, enquanto sentia seu próprio líquido escorrer por entre os dedos de Miyavi e cair em seu abdômen.

O cantor poderia ficar alí pra sempre, vendo o rosto satisfeito do outro, e só o fato de saber que ele era o causador daquilo já lhe era o bastante, mas seu corpo queria mais, e investindo mais algumas vezes ele também atingiu o seu limite, e deixou o corpo cansado cair sobre o outro, que sorria entre satisfeito e envergonhado.

-Kai.. –Falou Miyavi que ainda estava, assim como ele, com a respiração alterada.

-Sim?

-Voce.. Quer namorar comigo?

Kai virou o rosto para encarar o lindo musico que acabara de ter o melhor momento de sua vida, o único que ele tinha vontade de ter esse momento.

-Claro...

Logo em seguida eles se beijaram e ficaram ali deitados olhando um ao outro até adormecerem...

**Continua...**


	5. Yume

n/a:Muhahaha

**n/a**:Muhahaha!! Vocês não esperavam por KxM!!

Brigada pelas reviews Ronrii in Gorgerous (sou péssima pra lemon viu?? + q bom q gosto 8D) e Nate.M (fico feliz q tenha gostado )

Outra coisa.. Escrevi Aoi e Kai em vez q Aoi e Uruha no capitulo anterior.. Foi malz.. Não importa qntas vz eu revize.. sempre sai algo errado +.+ gomeneee...

--

Capitulo 5 – Yume

-Só tem uma cama?

Reita estava sentado na única cama observando o quarto ao redor. Era uma suíte muito bela, com uma enorme varanda que tinha uma bela vista para a cidade. O quarto era em tons pasteis e parecia ter um grande banheiro. Ruki continuava encostado na parede.

-Ruki vai ficar ai? Temos que ver o que faremos, só tem uma cama... Vamos dividir?

-Em?! –Ruki finalmente conseguiu pronunciar algo, ele estava em choque de ter que dividir o quarto co o amigo e agora teria que dividir a cama também? O vocalista se dirigiu para a varanda, abriu as portas e se debruçou no parapeito. A brisa batendo em seu rosto, as luzes ao longe e a única coisa quer Ruki conseguia pensar era no que fazer agora. Sem duvida tudo isso tinha sido obra do Uruha e companhia, será que eles esperavam que ele tomasse alguma atitude? Será que ele deveria dizer algo agora? "tudo que tenho a fazer é perguntar ao Reita sobre o beijo... Quem sabe ele não fala o que ele sentiu? Agora estamos sozinhos.. talvez.. talvez ele... " –Reita... Você... Em?!

Quando Ruki vai olhar para a cama Reita havia sumido.

-Reita cadê você?

-O que foi Ruki?

O baixista surge de dentro do banheiro com uma toalha preza a cintura e todo molhado, e ao se deparar com o estado do amigo Ruki ficou novamente corado.

-Ahhhhh... Nada não... É só que você tinha sumido...

-Eu estava tomando banho, mas já acabei... Se quiser pode tomar o seu agora.

-Claro...

Ruki se dirigiu ao banheiro com suas roupas tentando não olhar para o Reita, tirou as roupas, entrou no box e tomou seu banho, ao terminar deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo respirando fundo para relaxar e tomar coragem sabe-se lá para que! Desligou o chuveiro, se secou e se vestiu. Quando voltou Reita já estava deitado e dormindo, ele avia deixado meia cama para Ruki.

"Ele fica tão lindo enquanto dorme." O vocal começa a se aproximar do baixista, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, não conseguia tirar os olhos do belo rosto do loiro, tão inocente, "Lindo..", tudo que se passava na mente do pequeno, Ruki aproxima ainda mais o seu rosto ao do amigo, até beijá-lo de leve tomando cuidado para que ele não acorde com o contato dos lábios.

Nesse exato momento o telefone toca e Ruki dá um pulo para traz segundos antes do amigo acordar, se dirige ao telefone e atende.

-Alo?

-Ruki? Aqui é o Sr. Empresário, estou ligando para avisar que acordarão cedo amanha, pois terão uma entrevista! Então durmam cedo!

-Era o que estávamos indo fazer...

-Então certo! Sayonara!

-O que era?

-O Sr. Empresário falando que teremos uma entrevista amanha...

-Ah...

Ruki se dirige ao outro canto da cama e se deita ao lado de Reita, seu coração batia forte, o vocal ficou observando a luminária do teto por um tempo até que o amigo lhe chamou atenção.

-Ruki...

-Sim?

O silencio tomou conta do quarto, os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, mas o que diabos o Reita queria falar com o baixinho? Será que ele tinha percebido o beijo? E agora queria tirar alguma satisfação? Ruki começou a ficar preocupado, o que fazer agora?

-Nada não... Boa noite.

Ao terminar de falar o baixista se virou e provavelmente adormeceu. Mais uma vez Ruki voltou a olhar para o teto, estava aliviado por Reita não ter reparado em nada, o que diria para o amigo se ele tivesse tocado no assunto? Isso não importava agora, ele roubara outro beijo do amigo, estava tão feliz, como gostaria de poder beijá-lo sempre... O sono começava a atacar e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo.

-Ruki...

O jovem abriu lentamente os olhos e se deparou com o rosto de Reita a sua frente.

-Ruki, tem algo que quero te dizer... Desde o dia que você me beijou... Eu...

Ruki ficou vermelho tanto com a proximidade do rosto do amigo que estava deitado ao seu lado quanto pelo assunto. Reita parecia ter percebido e por isso parou de falar. O silencio se seguiu por algum tempo até que reita começou a se aproximar do vocal, seus rostos cada vez mais próximos, um já podia sentir a respiração do outro, mas Reita não parava continuou se aproximando até seus lábios se encontrarem.

O beijo era quente, Ruki podia sentir seu coração batendo muito forte, parecia que queria sair de seu corpo, mas estava tão feliz de receber um beijo de seu amado. O que será que se passava na cabeça do Reita?

Houve uma pequena pausa no beijo.

-Ruki, aishiteru. – disse Reita enquanto subia em cima do amigo, logo em seguida voltara a beijá-lo explorando cada canto da boca do jovem. Começou a descer os beijos até o pescoço e deu uma mordida que fez com que Ruki sentisse um arrepio pelo corpo todo.

-Reita... o que.. você... Urg! – Ruki foi incapaz de terminar a frase... Reita estava retirando sua roupa e passando a boca por seu corpo todo, fazendo com que a única coisa que fosse capaz de pronunciar fossem gemidos.

O vocalista estava extremamente confuso com o que estava acontecendo. "Quando foi que o Reita começou a gostar de mim?" Mas no fundo ele não estava muito preocupado com conseguir essa resposta. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para o baixista que agora arranhava seu corpo e passava a língua por seu umbigo.

Como ele desejava aquilo, como ele queria sentir o loiro com cada parte do seu corpo... parecia um sonho que se realizava, o Reita agora era seu, ou melhor, agora ele era do Reita.

O baixista subiu no rosto e voltou a beijar o Ruki enquanto sua mão ainda deslizava por todo o corpo do pequeno, conhecendo cada parte de sua anatomia, arrancando nesse simples reconhecimento alguns gemidos que eram abafados por sua boca. Nada poderia atrapalhar esse momento... Até que... "Trim!! Triiiiiimmm!!"

-Ruki, acorde... Está na hora de se arrumar para a entrevista...

-Em?! – Ruki acordou e observou o rosto de seu amigo o olhando com uma cara de sono... E tudo aquilo que ele estava vivendo não tinha passado de um sonho...

O vocalista se levantou num salto e saiu correndo para o banheiro para que Reita não tivesse tempo de acordar e reparar certos volumes que não deveriam ser reparados. Após ambos tomarem banho e se arrumarem adequadamente, eles se reuniram com os outros para tomarem café num espaço reservado para eles no andar.

Ruki parecia abismando enquanto olhava pela janela que ainda existiam milhares de repórteres lá em baixo.

-Olha a confusão que voes causam... Nem na época que falavam que eu namorava uma atriz pornô foi tanto repórteres me encher... –Falou o Miyavi enquanto se deliciava com uma rosquinha.

-Você não deveria comer essas coisas... Vai ficar gordo! E nunca terá pernas como as minhas! –Dizia o Uruha ao mesmo tempo que exibia suas belas pernas com aquele shortinho minúsculo.

-Uru-Kun.. Assim como você não é a alimentação que nos deixa em forma.. E sim os exercícios físicos... –Miyavi lançou um sorriso malicioso para seu novo namorado que corou na hora.

-Ui! – Aoi se debruçou sobre a mesa e encarou o Kai com um olhar mais malicioso que o do MYV – Me conte tudo! Como foi?

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? Não estou entendendo nada... – Perguntou o baxista que anda se encontrava meio sonolento.

Todos o encararam por alguns segundos com uma cara de "como você é lento!" Menos Ruki que também esperava entender o que se passava. Enquanto esse momento tocante de silencio e indignação rolava no ambiente, do nada surge o Sr. Empresário.

-Espero que já tenham tomando o seu café! Pois o helicóptero chegou! Vamos logo!

- WTF?! Helicóptero? –Palavras pronunciadas num coro perfeito por todos os músicos presentes. Sr. Empresário pensou que se eles desistissem de suas bandas poderiam se tornar cantores de coral de igreja...

-Sim, culpa de vocês que não sabem resolver os assuntos com a imprensa... Agora teremos que gastar mais dinheiro com helicópteros e coisas assim! Espero que vocês tenham arrumando alguma boa idéia para acalmar o publico...

**E com isso nosso heróis seguem para o helicóptero que os levará para um programa ao estilo Hebe... O que aguarda nosso heróis? Conseguirão eles resolver todos esses problemas? E salvar o mundo antes da hora de dormir? (WTF?!) **

Tah surtei legal nesse final do capitulo aqui... Mas eu posso!! MuHaHa!!

PS.: Desculpem a demora... foi +- 1 ano pra postar esse capitulo?? " E ele se mostrou tão inútil... ii Mas já tou acabando a fic.. terá no Maximo mais dois capítulos!

E deixem uma review ai!! Custa nada ii (é grátis mesmo XD)


End file.
